Doctor Whooves an the Elements of Harmony
by RedHead3D
Summary: This is the adventures of the Doctor from Gallopfrey, which means he has been in a pony form his entire life, this is not the Doctor who is homoerotic who has regenerated into a pony. Please read and review. This is my first fic, but I've been writing for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is not a story based off Doctor Whooves being a new regenerated form of his human self. This is simply a pony looking timelord, because he's can't be a timelord pony because those are two different species, always has been always will. This is the 7****th**** version of the Doctor in this story. Now on to the story, Allons-y!**

The Doctor stood in his TARDIS looking down towards his hooves. His most recent companion, Firefly, had just given birth. He was happy for the young calf, but he knew it meant the end of her travels with him. Even if he traveled ahead when he was in college she would then be too old to ether want or have the ability to travel with him. They had been traveling for awhile now; he knew the time was coming when she had to leave. They all did, it really is saddening if you think about it for long. Luckily the Doctor didn't get the chance to, a message on his psychic paper came from Princess Celestia. It read, "Doctor please help! This is urgent." It was followed by coordinates to her location.

The Doctor landed outside a sweet shop called Sugar Cube Corner. He briefly thought about going inside and grabbing a cup of coffee but remembered he was told the matter was urgent. He trotted over to a large gathering of ponies in the center of a group of ponies.

"Ladies and Gentlecoalts, as mayor of Ponyville it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration." Said the Mayor.

Everypony began to cheer.

"_Ah, yes the Summer Sun Celebration, how could I forget, other than it being annual and me being able to travel through time."_ Thought the Doctor. _"But, it wasn't necessary to say urgent if she just wanted to see her old friend, so why did she say so?" _

The cheering died down and the Mayor began to speak again. This time, realizing how loud the ponies were, she spoke much louder.

"In a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and this, the longest day of the year." Said the Mayor reminding the Doctor of a world he went to that rotated and thus the sun and moon were rotated at different points, fascinating. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony that gives us the moon each and every day, the good, the kind," _Unless you eat her food without asking. _"the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria, Princess Celestia!" A young white pony pulled back the curtains to reveal the meaning of why this visit was so important, Princess Celestia was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

After sometime a new pony appeared where Princess Celestia was suppose to be standing.

"_No."_ Thought the Doctor. _"It can't be tonight. I thought Celest locked her away forever. I guess her magic isn't that powerful."_

There on the balcony was Nightmare Moon. The Doctor galloped towards Sugar Cube Corner. If he was going to be up this late he would need a cup of Joe. If Celestia had sent him a message on his psychic paper it would take a decent chunk of time to do with even her magic, unless her skills have improved since she was my companion. Also last he checked his Luna, or Nightmare Moon in this case, knew how to create a psychic lock, blocking all psychic messages from getting out, pure hell for the Ood.

That knowledge alone meant she was probably safe, he knew the coffee, which he had to make himself, would help. The question is, where would she be at a time like this, waiting for him probably. The only place he could think of was the Everfree Forest. He trotted over to the entrance and saw a familiar glow of magic. He walked over to see his old friend concentrating; he soon realized she was writing the message he received earlier, well at least in his timeline. Celest was never very good with time coordinates; he didn't blame her they were tricky to learn for most.

"Hello Celest." Said the Doctor.

"Doctor," Said the Princess. "That was quicker than normal, I didn't even hear the TARDIS. Never mind let me catch you up on what's going on."

"No need." Said the Doctor. "You sent me much further before now than you intended, I have seen your sister."

"Then you know what I need?" Asked the Princess.

"Yes, it's in the TARDIS." Replied the Doctor.

He trotted along with Princess Celestia towards the TARDIS. When they got there he entered to retrieve the sixth Element of Harmony, magic. There was a problem however, it wasn't there Whether it had fallen out in a particularly bumpy ride in the TARDIS or if Nightmare Moon is more powerful than they imagined it was gone.

"Celest, it's not there." Said the Doctor sadly. "It's over."

"Not necessarily, it seems you've been neglecting your studies Doctor." Started Princess Celestia. "If five of the elements of harmony are together a spark could recreate the sixth element."

"Well where are the first five elements?" Asked the Doctor.

"I have them stored away in my castle which is locked by Nightmare Moon now; we must go back in time." Said the princess with dictum.

"Then what are we waiting for?"Said the Doctor as he trotted off with Princess Celestia.


	3. Chapter 3

"Celest, it's not there." Said the Doctor sadly. "It's over."

"Not necessarily, it seems you've been neglecting your studies Doctor." Started Princess Celestia. "If five of the elements of harmony are together a spark could recreate the sixth element."

"Well where are the first five elements?" Asked the Doctor.

"I have them stored away in my castle which is locked by Nightmare Moon now; we must go back in time." Said the princess with dictum.

"Then what are we waiting for?"Said the Doctor as he trotted off with Princess Celestia.

The Doctor went along with Celest in the TARDIS to her castle.

"We'll need to be there at 4:13." Said the princess.

"Why?" Asked the Doctor.

"Because, that's when I noticed them missing. I figured it was you or us later on in the future." Said the princess.

After they collected the elements, they went back to the TARDIS and to the Everfree Forest. The Doctor and Celest galloped to an abandoned castle in the middle of the Everfree Forest.

"Well this is quite a rarity, getting to see this old thing. I wish I knew who ruled here once, I ought to visit sometime." Said the Doctor.

The princess chuckled a bit, "Yes you should." She said.

"What's so funny?" Asked the Doctor.

"Nothing," said Celest, "you just really should find out some time."

They placed the elements in the center of the throne room just like the princess had said.

"How do you know your friends will find these?" Questioned the Doctor.

"If I know my sister she should be bringing them to, well, let's just call it mare's intuition." Said the princess.

The Doctor was confused but figured there was probably a reason to all the confusion that would be found out eventually. After they had placed the Elements of Harmony the Doctor heard hoof steps behind them and him and the princess trotted into the TARDIS. The Doctor watched the entire "battle". It was really Nightmare Moon underestimating Twilight Spakle, or something like that, and then tasting the rainbow. At the end Celest said goodbye to the Doctor, walked out, and confronted Luna and everything was hunky dory.

Rarity was walking out of the abandoned castle when she heard a familiar sound. She trotted over to where she heard the sound. She turned the corner and saw the most magnificent blue box. When she went to open the doors to see what was inside it started to vanish! She thought she had just been dreaming or hallucinating from all the hard work she did today, she didn't think she would ever see him again, and trotted back to her friends.

The Doctor traveled back to Ponyville to tell Celest goodbye before leaving, completely forgetting she had already said it to him, when he met a peculiar pony, Rarity.

"Doctor!" Rarity screamed.

"How do you know my name?" The Doctor asked the white pony.

"Oh, umm, Princess Celest…ia told me. _What is going on._" Rarity said.

"Why would she do that? Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I saw your blue box!" Rarity said. "I asked her and she tried to fight off telling me, dodging the question and all that, but I was too stubborn, something you ought to remember."

"Why?" The Doctor said.

"Because I'm going with you on one adventure, only one!" Said Rarity.

"Hold on, hold on, I don't even know your name!" Said the Doctor, still confused on why Celest would give up his secret that easily.

"Rarity, and you and her already said goodbye, she told me!" Said Rarity. "Let's get going."

With that Rarity trotted, somewhat arrogantly, into the TARDIS.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN DOCTOR WHOOVES AND THE LOCO COCO**

*****Sorry for the long update time, I needed to get inspired. Next update will be a new story, and should be relatively soon. Thank you all for reading, look forward to DOCTOR WHOOVES AND THE LOCO COCO.


End file.
